


The Gift of Philinda

by ShipsInAStorm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInAStorm/pseuds/ShipsInAStorm
Summary: Hey guys!Long time no post but I'm currently the time has finally come :)Starting today you can send in prompts/requests to have a fic dedicated to you as a Philinda gift in December.....Read below for more details!





	The Gift of Philinda

**The hiatus is long and full of terrors**

 

**However!**

For every day in December, I will be posting a piece inspired by and dedicated to one of you lovely readers, the gift of Philinda, from me to you.

No restrictions of subject apply, it can be anything you want to see, draw in any different characters you might like and take place at any time a.k.a before, during or after series.

I'll throw out a few suggestions below to get the wheels turning:

 

**The What -**

Angst

Fluff

Smut

Drama

Violence

 

**When -**

Pre-series 

  * academy era, pre-Bahrain, etc




Missing scenes series 1-6

Alternative series progressions

 

 

** How to get Involved **

 

You can get your prompts and suggestions in by dropping a comment down below or sending me a DM

If I run with your suggestion it will be dedicated to you in the post and you'll get a cheeky sneak peek before it's posted!

If you have a prompt and want to stay anonymous that's fine too

 

I'll post a calendar on November 30th so you guys know what to expect and when :)

 

I hope to hear from you guys, start dropping those prompts below as soon as you can!

If you need any more info hit me up and I'll get right back to you

 

 

 


End file.
